Baby blues
by Darkexistance
Summary: Bob won't allow Dot her organiser


Baby Blues

So far Dot was winning. Enzo had challenged her to an energy shake drinking contest. Dot was on her third now and showed no signs of stopping. She sucked hard on the straw and slapped her hand on her forehead "Oww! Brain freeze!"

Enzo laughed. " I won!" He proclaimed. He must admit Dot was a lot more fun now that Bob had taken her organiser away. He had let her have it for the last eight minutes but now he was afraid of anything stressing the now very heavily pregnant sprite.

Just at that moment Bob walked through the apartment door balancing yet more energy shakes and a very crushed package of slow food from Al's. "Why does a game always have to appear as I 've just got the order I waited half the cycle for at level 31?

"Um I don't know" Dot said as she eyed the package "but you don't expect me to eat that do you?"

"Bob looked down at the package and sighed, " I'll go and get you something from the diner. That is, if Cycil serves me."

"Well if you just give me back my organiser….."

"No! Your not doing any work until this baby is born"

"Just let me run over the accounts and…."

"No! As soon as you have the baby, I'll give you back the organiser !" He said with a smile.

"I can't make it come any quicker you know!" Dot protested as she burst out in to tears.

Enzo looked confused. She'd been doing that a lot recently. Every now and again she'd just start crying for no apparent reason. He looked at Bob who nodded to allow him to leave and Enzo seized the opportunity."

Bob put is arm around her and lifted up her face. "What's wrong princess?"

"Why you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Keeping me here. I'm not your prisoner you know! I'm your fiancé!"

Bob cleared his throat uncomfortable. It could get very difficult when she was like this. He was trying his best to stop her from yelling.

"Because I love you and .." he put a hand on her stomach " I love our little baby. I just want what's best for you both." He timed what he next said very carefully. "And if I let you go out you would just go to the P.O.!"

Dot sniggered and tried her best to look innocent but failed completely.

Bob laughed. " You know you look so attractive like this"

"What pissed off and bloated?"

"No." Bob said seriously. "You look beautiful. There's something so attractive about you carrying my child".

With that he kissed her face. Then he kissed her neck and laid his ears gently against her womb.

Dot played with his silicon hair for a moment. "I'm bored!" she proclaimed eventually.

"You want to go for a walk around floating point?"

"Sure and we could stop of at the diner and get a picnic" Dot suggested.

Bob cried out in amazement "You're still hungry!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In was in floating point though that Dot really let the dramatics fly. Bob was lying on the grass with his sun glasses on when glitch received a call

AndreAI appeared on the screen. "Is it still ok if we come and visit tonight with Ray and Mouse?"

"Sure it is, I see you later AndreAI" Bob said closing the link.

"What was that?" Dot asked. "Have you invited every one to dinner tonight?"

Bob look sheepish. " They just want to come around and see how you are."

"OH no! Bob! The place is a mess I'll have to tidy up"

"I'll tidy up" Bob offered

"And I'll have to cook!" Dot said really getting overly upset

"AndreAI and Matrix are bringing something round" He pleaded.

"And Matrix is going to have too many OI shots and going to bore everyone silly with his tales of the games. Look at me I look disgusting!!! With that Dot broke down in a complete fit of tears.

Bob had to suppress his amusement. "Dot, you look fine! Everything will be just fine! I promise.

Dot looked up at him with watery eyes. "You had this all planned out didn't you?"

"For once, Dot, yes, I did".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That went well!" Dot said as she stepped out of the energy shower. 

"Didn't I tell you, it would?" Not said cockily. "I think that Matrix is really happy that you are having this baby."

"What do you mean, why shouldn't he?.

"I don't know. I just think Matrix and Enzo feel like we're more of a family now." Bob remarked as he got into bed. 

"Yeah, maybe. He kept smiling at me. So did Ray!".

"That's because you look beautiful" Bob reasoned getting his hands on her waist and positioning her to sit next to him. As she did so the water mattress rippled to accommodate her and Bob rolled off the other side and landed on the floor. 

"You okay?" Dot asked as she got into the sheets.

"I'm okay" Bob answer painfully.

"Good" Dot giggled as she turned the lamp off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Um Bob!" Dot said calmly.

Bob answered sleepily from the floor "Yes. Dot?"

"The baby coming."

There was no response.

"Can you call a Medic please?" Dot asked again.

"When?" 

"Now"

Bob suddenly found his feet. "The baby coming!" He suddenly started running around looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Dot asked .

"I don't know!" Bob said in earnest.

" Can you get my case I packed from out the wardrobe and call a Medic?"

Bob ran to the Wardrobe and flung the doors open and out fell all the things he had stuffed into before dinner, knocking him unconscious. Dot sat on the end of the bed looking at him. From the top of her pile she picked up her organiser and opened a link to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bob woke up with Ray sitting next to him. "Where Dot" he said realising she wasn't there. 

"She's in the next room,, mate."

Bob got out of the bed and ran out of the door. He almost sent Ray flying who followed him through violently swinging doors. Outside stood Mouse and Matrix huddling around a bundle that AndreAI was holding. Enzo was standing on a chair on tippy toes trying to get a better look. AndreAI stopped her Cooing as Mouse and Matrix moved out the way so that AndreAI could hand the baby to him.

"It's a girl!" AndreAI said sweetly.

Bob nervously took the bundle from AndreAI. In it was a turquoise little sprite with hands so tiny they looked almost unreal. She had a fine covering of Silicon hair on her head. He stared at her his core full of joy. Unable to process that he wasn't dreaming. As did the sprite opened her eyes to reveal small Violet pupils the same colour as her mothers. Bob couldn't help it his eyes welled and he happily shed tears.

Mouse interrupted "Dot hasn't seen her yet". With that Matrix opened the door.

Bob sat next to the sprite he loved so much as she, like her young child opened her eyes. He simply smiled at her and wordlessly passed the sprite to her mother. He kissed the enfant on the forehead and then he kissed Dot. "I love you " he breathed.

She simply smiled.

Mouse decided they had long enough and the whole gang entered the room gathering to coo around the child.

Bob spotted Dots organiser next to the bed. Dot saw what he was looking at and carefully arranged it so she could reach with a free had for the item.

"Here" She gestured. " I won't be needing it for a while, I think"


End file.
